Kohaku Kobayashi
Kohaku is a shinobi who works alongside Orochimaruhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru. Character Histor Birth and Early Life Kohaku was born to her parents in their forest home, away from any village. She was strong and there were no birth complications. At the age of six, she was taken from her home by a group of ninja who had gone around and stolen other children in an attempt to use them to strengthen their own village. They were stopped by the ANBUhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Anbu of Konoha,http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure and after the children had all been distributed back to their villages, Kohaku was the only one left. She had no home and no one stepped forward to claim her, so the Hokage instead decided to take her in and allow the ANBU who had rescued her to raise her. This was Hatake Kakashi.http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakashi_Hatake Kohaku did well in school, staying at almost the top of her class at all times. She could never quite pass Sasuke,http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha who she perceived as annoying, if only because everyone was so obsessed with him as she could never see why. At a fairly young age, she started to show an affinity for snakes, which made Kakashi somewhat worried. As others began to find out, it made them worry as well, and she slowly began to be distrusted by the members of the village, who predicted that she would end up leaving the village to find Orochimaru. She graduated with the rest of her class but was slightly upset when she was not put into a group with her best friend, Kiba. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kiba_Inuzuka Before the start of the Chuunin exams, Kohaku was in the forest outside the village, training until dark so she could stay out of the eyes of the villagers. It was then that she met Orochimaru, who, instead of glaring at her like the villagers often did, took interest in her abilities that the villagers had always shunned. He taught her a few things before leaping off. As the Sannin and his sound ninja were fleeing after killing the Third Hokage, she followed them to their hideout and ended up staying with them after that so she could train and get stronger. Adulthood Growing stronger under the aid of Orochimaru, Kohaku matured and grew to slightly resent Konoha, taking to heart Orochimaru's teaching that people feared what they did not understand. Kiba and Kakashi were the only two she cared about in the entire village. While training in whatever hideout they were currently in, she also discovered her chakra natures, Water and Lightning. At one point, Kakashi discovered that she was with Orochimaru and Kabuto, and used her scent to more easily track them down. When Kohaku got word of this, she left the hideout to try to lead the others away. She was eventually caught and taken back to Konoha, where she was put on house arrest. It was here that she learned of Orochimaru's death at the hands of Sasuke, and refused to come out of her room for many days. She eventually agreed to fight in the fourth shinobi war, and afterwards, with the discovery that Sasuke had revived Orochimaru, left to join up with him again. She was granted the ability to travel between Otogakure and Konoha, as long as she agreed to keep an eye on Orochimaru's behavior. Personality and Traits Physical Kohaku stands 5"5 tall, and though she be but little, she is fierce. She's never let her height stop her from doing anything, and while she isn't THAT short, she still gets upset if it's brought up. Her light purple hair is almost always pulled up into a ponytail, but when it's let loose it drops to just below her hips. Her green eyes are piercing and seem to notice everything around them. Her curse mark sits on the back of her neck and is often covered by her hair. Personality Always seeming to get into something, Kohaku is extremely curious, and it's not unusual to find her tucked away somewhere reading. She's respectful of those older than her, never forgetting to use the proper honorifics. Due to the manipulation Orochimaru has used on her, she's desperately loyal to him, putting her own life on the line on many occasions to protect him. To those she doesn't know, she is closed off and cold, but to those close enough to consider her a friend, she is sarcastic and enjoys teasing others and playing pranks. Relationships Orochimaru Orochimaru is someone Kohaku both respects and looks up to. He taught her to not take heed of the opinions of others, as they were often built out of ignorance and fear. She never leaves the sama honorific off of his name, even when their relationship is one that he insists she no longer needs to. However, he has also been extremely manipulative of her, even going so far as to give her a curse mark to ensure she cannot leave him. Kakashi Kakashi is Kohaku’s guardian. He took her in when she was very young and raised her. She thinks very highly of him and sees herself as owing him a life debt. She thinks he’s been an excellent father figure, and often spends time indoors playing board games with him. She understands she hasn't always been the best kid, though that does not stop her from returning to Orochimaru after her visits to him. Kabuto Kohaku has a very love-hate relationship with Kabuto. In their early years, they bickered almost constantly and often gave Orochimaru headaches. Eventually, they both mellowed out towards each other, but they still bicker often. Kiba Kiba has been Ko's best friend since they were both young, and the two grew up roughhousing and wrestling, to the point that Kakashi told them they weren't allowed in his house because they tracked dirt everywhere. However, because he's her closest friend, she only really knew how to play as a dog would. Sasuke Kohaku has no desire to ever be around Sasuke. She's never understood why everyone is so obsessed with him, and became extremely jealous when Orochimaru's attention turned to him instead of her. She became even more distrustful of him when she learned he'd killed Orochimaru, and vowed to find a way to get him back. When he revived the Sannin, however, she mellowed out greatly. Companions Yoru Yoru is Kohaku's main summon. Though he was very small when they first met, he grew to a formidable size. Not quite as big as Manda was, but large enough to be very intimidating. He is of the Eastern Indigo species, which makes him immune to most venoms. He, however, is a constrictor himself. He's very polite to both Ko and Orochimaru. Category:DRAFT